Flamita
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |family = Toro Negro (grandfather) El Retador (father) Flama Roja (uncle) |billed = |trainer = Arkangel de la Muerte |debut = December 12, 2009 |retired = }} Flamita (born November 30, 1994) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado or masked professional wrestler. In addition to working for promotions such as Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) in his native country, Flamita is also known for his work in the Japanese Dragon Gate promotion, where he is a former Open The Brave Gate and Open The Triangle Gate Champion. Flamita is a third-generation professional wrestler. His real name is not a matter of public record as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico. Dave Meltzer has called Flamita "one of the best high-flying wrestlers in the world", comparing him to Rey Mysterio. Professional wrestling career Early career Both Flamita's father and grandfather were professional wrestlers; his father worked under the ring name El Retador ("The Challenger"), while his grandfather was known as Toro Negro ("Black Bull"). After five years of training, he made his professional wrestling debut on December 12, 2009, under the ring name Flamita ("Little Flame"), which he got from his uncle, who had wrestled under the name Flama Roja ("Red Flame"). Flamita started his career wrestling on the Mexican independent circuit, becoming best known for his work in the Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) promotion, where he captured the Alto Rendimiento Championship on two occasions. In addition, he also worked for Alianza Universal de Lucha Libre (AULL), where he won the AULL Lightweight Championship in April 2012, only to vacate it two months later. Dragon Gate (2013–2015, 2016–present) In October 2013, it was announced that Flamita, along with fellow Mexican Rocky Lobo, had been signed by the Japanese Dragon Gate promotion. He made his debut for the promotion on October 26, 2013, as part of the Millennials stable. On December 5, Flamita and his stablemates Eita and T-Hawk first won a one-night tournament to become the number one contenders to the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and then defeated Mad Blankey (BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and YAMATO) that same night to become the new champions. They lost the title to Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) on December 22. On March 16, 2014, Flamita won his first singles title in Dragon Gate, when he defeated Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. He held the title for the rest of the year, successfully defending it against the likes of Naoki Tanizaki, Kzy, and Dragon Kid at the promotion's biggest show of the year, Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival on July 20. One of his title defenses also took place back in Mexico at a DTU event. On December 28, Flamita's ninth title defense ended in a disqualification, after he was unmasked by his challenger Punch Tominaga. Following the win, Flamita refused to accept the title belt, leaving it behind him in the ring. Three days later, Dragon Gate's office declared Flamita's reign over and title vacant. Flamita returned to Dragon Gate three months later and on March 24, 2015, received a rematch for the Open The Brave Gate Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Akira Tozawa. On August 6, Millennials were forced to disband, when Flamita, Eita and T-Hawk were defeated in a three-way trios match. On October 4, Flamita joined the Dia.Hearts stable. During Flamita's hiatus from Dragon Gate, Dia.Hearts was disbanded. On July 2, 2016, Flamita returned to Dragon Gate, joining the Tribe Vanguard stable. On December 23, Flamita and Bandido failed to win the Open the Twin Gate Championships in a four-way match also involving Big Ben (Big R Shimizu and Ben-K), Speed Muscle (Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino) and Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO and Kagetora). On June 2, it was announced that Flamita would make his return to the promotion. In June 2019, Flamita made his return to the promotion. In the end of the month, Flamita and Yokosuka faced each other in multiple tag team matches, with Flamita pinning Yokosuka each time. On June 29, after being beaten by Flamita for the third time, Yokosuka challenged him to a match for his Open The Brave Gate Championship with General Manager Takayuki Yagi announcing the title match for the event. On July 21, at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Flamita unsuccessfully challenged Yokosuka for the title. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Phoenix Splash **''Flam Fly'' (Standing moonsault side slam) **''El Retador (Muscle Buster hold dropped into a Double Knee Facebreaker) **''Romania ''(Muscle Buster hold dropped into a Sit-Out Powerbomb) *'Signature moves''' **''Firefly'' (450º Splash) **''Toro'' (Springboard corkscrew senton bomb) **''Neza (Lifting Double Underhook dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker) *'Nicknames''' **'"Flam Fly"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Flam Fly"' by Hikari Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Eita and T-Hawk **Open the Triangle Gate Championship Next Challenger Team One Night Tournament (2013) – with Eita and T-Hawk *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'340' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Millenials Category:Dia. Hearts Category:Tribe Vanguard Category:Mexican male professional wrestlers Category:Masked wrestlers